


paradise, meet me there

by tol_sirion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_sirion/pseuds/tol_sirion
Summary: Minho always has the best ideas. Even if Hyunjin would appreciate it if he didn't leave in the middle of making out, next time.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	paradise, meet me there

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone! i hope all of you are having a good time, whether you celebrate christmas, or something else, or nothing at all. i was in the middle of writing a different fic when my brain was just like _but what if..._.
> 
> anyway the response to my last fic was absolutely mind blowing??? i've been so happy ever since, thank you so much everyone! it was a confidence boost and all of you are the sweetest. i hope this works as a little treat for you guys in these happy holiday times.
> 
> also in all my pwp fics let's just pretend that all of stray kids are in one happy big poly relationship bc that's what i want them to be.

It’s cold in the room, and Hyunjin tries not to shiver while he stretches out on the bed to wait, barely dressed. Minho had cracked the window open to let some air in, citing that he needs cold air to sleep better. It would be fine, if it weren’t in the middle of winter and if they were actually going to sleep – and if Hyunjin had been wearing anything other than a pair of boy shorts that cover absolutely nothing.

At least they’re pretty, grey with white lace trimming.

It brings little comfort at the moment, and he runs his hands up and down his stomach, pulling a knee up, head pressing into the pillow a little.

Minho had said he only needed a minute to finish something, and Hyunjin tries not to scowl. The only business Minho should be attending is Hyunjin himself, not whatever else he’s got going on. They had planned this, Minho coaxing Hyunjin closer earlier in the day under the guise of a hug, whispering in his ear to meet in the room Minho and Jisung share after 7pm.

And it was okay, they had enthusiastically been kissing until Minho had suddenly shoved him off and said he needed to do something, and that it wouldn’t take long at all.

“ _But get naked, Hyunjin_ ,” Hyunjin mimics, huffing, “ _I’ll be right back, Hyunjin_. Prick.”

“Talking about me?” comes Minho’s voice, and he jumps, turning his head to see Minho slip back into the room, something hidden behind his back while he shuts the door.

“About time.” Hyunjin says. Minho raises an eyebrow.

“I’m not fucking you with that kind of attitude,” he says, even as he crosses the distance and gets into bed, straddling Hyunjin’s waist. “You should appreciate that I’m finding time in my busy, busy schedule to fuck you at all.”

“We have the same schedule.” Hyunjin points out.

“And?” Minho asks airily, before pulling out the objects behind his back. “I went through all this trouble to get you this and all you’re giving me in return is lip? Rude.”

He’s holding a small, purple vibrator and a black plug that’s gently curved towards the tip, and Hyunjin can almost tell that it’ll fit snugly against his prostate.

“Where did you get those?” he breathes out and Minho smirks, victorious.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he says, putting both on the nightstand. “I was in the mood for something fun.”

Hyunjin reaches for him and Minho goes easily, meeting him in a kiss, one hand cupping his jaw. Hyunjin grips his arms, clingy already, and Minho laughs into his mouth and grinds back against his lap.

“Needy.” he mumbles, licking into Hyunjin’s mouth, and Hyunjin sucks on his tongue, uncaring about the spit. Minho likes it filthy, he’s come to learn, and he’s also learned to enjoy it for what it is, even if it’s kind of gross when Minho spits in his mouth or licks the come out of his ass. Whatever. Hyunjin will take what he gets.

“Get naked, it’s freezing.” he complains, shoving his hands up under Minho’s hoodie to get at his chest, squeezing his pecs.

“Not a compelling argument to get me out of my clothes.” Minho says, sucking on his lower lip.

“Body heat.” is all Hyunjin gets out, dragging his thumbs over Minho’s nipples.

Minho’s body shakes with laughter, and Hyunjin has a feeling that he’s laughing _at_ him, but he’ll take it. It does get Minho to sit up and pull the hoodie up and over his head, dropping it off the edge of the bed, so Hyunjin considers it a victory.

He stares up at Minho, looking at his abs and chest in all its glory, the happy trail stretching from his navels and down, hiding the rest behind the waistband of his sweatpants, and Hyunjin wants to drag his tongue through it.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Minho says, shoving a hand over his face, and Hyunjin sputters, pulling it away.

“Like what?”

“Like you want to eat me.”

“Well, what if I do?” Hyunjin says, grinning and dragging his tongue over his lip. “You look good.”

“Ha.” Minho smirks, running a hand through his hair and arching his back. “I do, don’t I? But nah. Maybe another time. I have plans for you.”

That makes Hyunjin shiver, and he turns his head to look at the toys next to them. He has some idea of how this’ll go, and he’s looking forward to it.

Minho slaps his hip then, and Hyunjin jerks.

“Roll over.”

Hyunjin scowls, even if the sting of the slap has shivery tingles spreading all the way to his dick. He rolls over obediently, shoving his ass up. That earns him another slap over his left asscheek, and he moans, wiggling his hips.

“Get the lube.”

“Stop ordering me around.” Hyunjin mutters, but reaches for the drawer and roots through it for the bottle of lube Minho always keeps around. Strawberry flavored, for some godawful reason.

He reaches back and Minho takes it with a kiss to his palm. It makes Hyunjin smile, and he pushes his face against the pillow to hide it.

The boy shorts are tugged down past the swell of his ass, still covering his cock, and they hinder him from spreading his legs like this. Minho pushes him down until he’s laid flat, and Hyunjin glances over his shoulder at him. He’s got his tongue peeking past his lips as he looks, using both hands to spread Hyunjin’s cheeks.

“Pretty,” he coos, and Hyunjin blushes, embarrassed. “Did you shave just for me?”

“It’s for convenience.” Hyunjin mumbles, even though yeah, it kinda was. Just in case Minho wants to eat him out, or something. He just wanted to be nice.

“Thank you.” Minho says and drags his dry thumb over his hole. “You’re so considerate.”

“Get on with it.” Hyunjin mutters, rocking his hips a little and dragging his cock against the mattress. The friction stings a little and he hisses, toes curling.

It earns him another slap across the ass, and then he hears the sound of the lube cap being opened. He’s been conditioned to be turned on by the sound, or something, because hearing it makes him gasp a little, trying to spread his legs and failing.

“Cute.” Minho mumbles, and there’s the slick sound of him coating his fingers and warming up the lube before a finger is back, dragging over his hole again and again. Hyunjin shivers, squeezing his eyes shut, and forces himself to relax. The finger pushes in, pressing all the way before dragging back out, and Hyunjin groans.

“There you go.” Minho mutters.

If Hyunjin is honest, he absolutely loves the feeling of being fingered, whether it’s rushed because there’s barely enough time, or if his partner takes care and seemingly has all the time in the world to do it, making sure he’s comfortably stretched.

Minho is somewhere between the two, most of the time. He doesn’t rush, but he doesn’t like to take forever doing it, either. Just makes sure Hyunjin is stretched enough that taking his cock won’t hurt, maybe goes a little beyond if he’s feeling frisky, and uses a little extra lube than strictly necessary.

A finger turns into two, then three, and Hyunjin whimpers with each push. The plug Minho brought isn’t that big, so three is a little excess, but he doesn’t know what Minho is planning exactly, so the thrill is exciting.

“Can’t I take them off?” he gasps when he tries and fails to spread his legs for the millionth time. The front must be soaked, both from lube and precome. “Please?”

“No,” Minho says easily. He had been the one to ask Hyunjin to wear the boy shorts, and Hyunjin had done it without question. “You look cute in them.”

“They’re gonna get ruined,” Hyunjin complains, voice pitching towards the end when Minho searches and curls his fingers just right. “O-Oh! Minho, please-”

“No.”

Hyunjin whines, kicking his legs. Minho drags his fingers out of him with a slick, gross noise, and digs them into his ass cheeks.

“Hyunjin.” He warns. “I don’t want any attitude from you.”

Hyunjin bites his lip, hard, and nods, lowering his legs.

“Good.” Minho praises, relenting his grip. “I think you’re ready, anyway.”

He leans over Hyunjin, and Hyunjin shifts, tilting his head to beg for a kiss. Minho gives it easily, even if the angle is a little awkward, kissing him soft at first and then again, deeper. When he pulls back, he’s got the plug in hand, and he smiles down at Hyunjin, wiggling it.

“Want it?”

Hyunjin nods, panting a little, tongue pressed to his lower teeth.

“Good.”

Minho settles back across Hyunjin’s legs. Hyunjin watches him as he lubes it, and then it’s brought down to rub over his asshole before pushing in.

Hyunjin groans at the feeling of being filled again, pushing back against it. Minho goes slow, pushing in and pulling it back out, going a little deeper every time. And then it settles, smooth and curved inside him.

He was right about it settling against his prostate, and he gasps, stars bursting in his vision when Minho presses it there, a relentless pressure that has him rocking his hips, simultaneously trying to push into it and pull away from it. It’s an intense kind of ache, and is cock twitches, hard and throbbing.

“Fuuuck,” he groans, pushing his forehead against the pillow. “Fuck, fuck, _Minho_.”

“There you go.” Minho hums, but relents his grip, easing some of the pressure. Then he’s dragging the boy shorts back up over his ass, keeping the plug trapped. “Turn over.”

Hyunjin takes a moment to make his limbs work, but somehow manages to roll onto his back, Minho’s hands on his hips helping him. He probably looks like a mess, sweat making his hair stick to his temples, drool having slid down is chin. Minho looks a lot more composed, though his cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are dark and intense, mouth bitten red.

“Pretty.” Minho murmurs again, palming a hand over Hyunjin’s cock, pressing obscenely against the material of his underwear, wet at the tip.

Hyunjin cants his hips up into his, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t tease!”

“Oh?” Minho hums, and then suddenly buzzing fills the air. Hyunjin forces his eyes open to see he’s picked up the vibrator and has turned it on. “But that’s exactly what I wanted.”

“You’re mean.” Hyunjin says, even though he can’t take his eyes from the toy.

“Yes, yes, that’s me,” Minho says drolly, and then reaches down to drag the vibrator across Hyunjin’s sternum, rolling it back and forth. It tingles, but little else. Hyunjin still pushes up against it, and Minho hums, tapping his mouth with his free hand before suddenly dragging it over a nipple.

Hyunjin jolts at the sudden, intense burst of electricity, and gasps.

“Oh, g-”

Minho moves it up and down, and Hyunjin chokes on his own spit, one hand shooting out to grab Minho’s wrist, the other fisting in the sheets.

“ _Please_.”

“I’ve got you.” Minho coos and drags the vibrator over to his other nipple, slowly circling the hard nub. Hyunjin gasps, unable to close his mouth as he pants.

“Oh, _oh_ -”

Suddenly it pulls away, and Hyunjin gasps, collapsing back against the mattress, not having realized he’d been arching into it.

“Perfect.” Minho murmurs, and when Hyunjin manages to get a look at him through tear wet lashes, Minho looks a little awed. His cock is pushing out the materials of his sweats obscenely.

His gaze flicks up, and he finally smiles, fond. Hyunjin manages to smile back, reaching for him, and Minho hums and goes easily, happily kissing him for a minute.

Then he sits back, scooting further down.

“Ready for what’s next?” he asks.

Hyunjin nods, anticipating what Minho’s got in mind. Minho brings the vibrator down, teasing around his navel, and the closer he gets to his cock, the more Hyunjin’s pulse quickens, raising his arms to grip the pillow above his head.

Minho glances at him one last time, before the toy drags over the head of Hyunjin’s cock through the material of his shorts.

Hyunjin almost shouts, hips jerking up, the pleasure so intense it nearly hurts. Minho only follows the movement of his hips, giving him no reprieve from the feeling, and fresh tears rise to Hyunjin’s eyes. He pushes his hips down, and that reminds him of the plug when the movement presses it against his prostate anew.

The dual sensation has him keening high in his throat, and that’s going to hurt tomorrow, but now he can’t think at all, the pleasure blanking out his mind.

His hand smacks uselessly against the mattress.

“Gon- gonna, Minho-”

Suddenly it’s gone as Minho pulls the vibrator away, and Hyunjin sobs, chest heaving as he collapses down against the mattress again.

“Fuck, _fuck_.”

He was so close, and his hips thrust uselessly, the plug glances against his prostate but it’s not _enough_.

“Hey,” Minho’s voice breaks through, hands smoothing up and down Hyunjin’s thighs. He can feel the vibrator buzzing against his leg. “Easy, easy.”

He slowly blinks his eyes open to find Minho looking down at him. He looks turned on, and as Hyunjin watches he removes one hand to press over his own cock through his pants, groaning a little at the feeling.

“Fuck, Hyunjin, the things you do to me.”

He sighs, rubbing his hand up and down. “I have more I wanna do. Can I?”

Hyunjin nods. He feels a little less like he’ll come the moment something touches his dick now, and he knows he’s safe in Minho’s hands. He wants to know what Minho has got in mind.

“Yeah, yeah, you can,” he finally croaks.

Minho groans a little and picks the vibrator back up. He shifts between Hyunjin’s legs instead, dragging him further down to mattress until his ass is propped up against Minho’s knees. Minho must be able to see everything like this, and even though Hyunjin feels like he’s blushing all the way down to his chest, his cheeks burn anew.

“You look so good.” Minho mumbles, like he can hear Hyunjin’s thoughts.

Then he’s dragging the vibrator down over Hyunjin’s balls and pressing it up against the base of the plug.

Everyone in the dorm must be able to hear how Hyunjin practically shrieks at the feeling of the plug pressing against his prostate this time, the vibrations from the vibrator planting its way all the way to the tip, and he nearly sobs, rocking down against it.

“Fuck, Minho, fuck, please- more-!”

“I’ll give it to you.” Minho reassures, rhythmically pressing the vibrator against the plug, fucking him with it through the shorts, and Hyunjin nearly kicks him in the side.

“Easy.” Minho says again, laughing. “Fuck, this is so hot.”

Hyunjin reaches down to touch himself through the fabric of his shorts, the material soaked under his palm. Minho doesn’t stop him, and that’s really all it takes.

Minho pressed harder against the plug and the vibrator slides off, pushing against Hyunjin’s balls, and he comes with a shout, trying to jerk himself off and failing slightly, but it’s more than enough.

He comes in waves, made all the more intense by how he clenches down around the plug with each spurt, and the way Minho goes back to using the vibrator against it.

When Hyunjin comes down, he manages to push at Minho’s hand before rolling onto his side, curling up while gasping. He shakes all over, feeling sensitive and like he’s going to burst out of his skin.

The silence is jarring when the vibrator is turned off, and then Minho is over him, pushing him onto his back again and spreading across him, pinning him down. The weight feels good and Hyunjin clings like a limpet, arms and legs wrapped around him.

He keeps shaking, and Minho kisses his slack mouth over and over, whispering praise.

“You did so good,” is what Hyunjin hears when his hearing properly filters back in. “You were so hot, _fuck,_ Hyunjin, thank you, fuck.”

Hyunjin groans and tries to kiss him, mouthing at his jaw when he can’t reach.

Minho runs a hand through his hair.

“Open your eyes for me?” he asks.

Hyunjin manages to do so after a few tries, blinking blearily up at him. Minho grins down at him, looking fond, stroking his hair a few more times and kissing him every so often.

Eventually, when Hyunjin slowly manages to calm down, he can feel Minho’s cock pressing against his thigh, still hard. He blinks, looking up at Minho, and licks his lips.

“You can fuck me, if you wanna,” he says, reaching a clumsy hand down to palm over his cock.

Minho hisses, hips jerking into the touch. “I don’t need to.”

“I want you to.” Hyunjin insists. “You can plug me up again after.”

“Fuck, you’re a heathen,” Minho groans, but he kisses Hyunjin again before sitting back on his haunches to drag the absolutely ruined shorts off him, careful with his cock, not fully soft yet.

He eases the plug out when Hyunjin manages to stop clenching, and he feels jarringly empty when it’s gone. Minho drops it to the bed, and it’s wet and gross when it rolls against Hyunjin’s leg. He grimaces, and Minho grins.

“I’ll clean it up, relax.”

He pushes his sweatpants down, and his cock is red and hard, wet at the tip. Hyunjin wants to suck it, but he knows he can’t muster the energy. Maybe if he could stay on his back while he did it, but… he would much rather Minho fucked him.

Minho grabs the lube, and Hyunjin nearly complains it’s not necessary, but Minho gives him a look like he knows and slicks his cock up. He gasps, moaning a little as he spends longer stroking himself than he needs to. Hyunjin kicks his thigh and spreads his legs.

“You’re meant to fuck me, not your hand.”

“Got your brain back in order, I see.” Minho says, using his lubed hand to press Hyunjin’s thighs open further.

He settles comfortably between Hyunjin’s legs, and then his cock is pushing inside in one long stroke.

Hyunjin moans at the feeling of being filled back up, and Minho groans, hips stuttering, hands clenching around his hips.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Minho grunts, and Hyunjin hums, trying to rock his hips.

It’s all it takes to get Minho moving, and he starts fucking in quick, short thrusts, uncaring about anything other than getting off. It feels good, despite how sensitive Hyunjin feels, nerve endings singing every time. At least Minho is kind enough not to deliberately aim for his prostate.

It doesn’t take long at all, and then Minho’s hips stutter again as he chokes out a “Hyunjin, fuck-” before he comes, spurting in hot little bursts that make Hyunjin’s toes wiggle.

He slowly comes to a halt, panting and resting his forehead against Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin clings to him, keeping him there, not eager to move. Minho doesn’t seem eager either, though he finally turns his head slightly, laughing breathlessly.

“Can we do that again?” he asks. Hyunjin smacks his shoulder.

“Fine.” He relents because it had been _really_ good. Minho knows how to play him like a fiddle, that’s for sure.

Minho pulls out of him slowly, a rush of liquid following, and Hyunjin grimaces at the feeling.

“Hot.” Minho mumbles. “Might just watch you leak all night instead.”

“It’s your bed.” Hyunjin grunts, clenching up a little.

There’s a pause, then…

“Okay, maybe not.”

Minho is careful as he slides the plug back into him, and Hyunjin moans a little as it settles in place, trying not to shift around too much. They maneuver around until Minho is spooning him, arms wrapped around his waist.

“We should be showering,” Hyunjin tries, even if he’s happy not to move. He could easily stay in this bed for _days_. “We’re gonna be so gross.”

“Later,” Minho replies, “I’ll wash your hair even if it makes my arms hurt.”

“What a gentleman.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “I’ll get you a step stool.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Minho’s mouth pressing kisses to the back of Hyunjin’s neck belies his words, though. Hyunjin smiles, pressing back against him.

He’s so whipped. It’s great.


End file.
